Rainfacefanfic Wiki talk:Charart/Approved 1
Rainface ~ Approved Ok, here she is. Comments? Did we create this blanks? If we didn't, we shouldn't be stealing. Darkheart Beware of the shadows...]02:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry ivy. Luck gave us permission to use it. I talked to her and she agreed we could. [http://rainfacefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rainfacestar Darkfangstorm]Vampire time! 02:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) On her eye, that space where there's the line in between the green? that's the eyelid. I'm not sure for real because luck made the blanks, not me:P, but i think thta should be the same colo ras her pelt but a little darker.[http://rainfacefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spottedstar42 Have a Spotted Halloween! :|=]Human Brains, nummy! 19:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not an eye lid, it's the white of the eyes spotz. [http://rainfacefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rainfacestar Darkfangstorm]Vampire time! 19:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait, i know what you mean. I can handle that, brb. [http://rainfacefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rainfacestar Darkfangstorm]Vampire time! 19:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ''Better? yep! I think this is great! is this going to cba?[http://rainfacefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spottedstar42 '''Have a Spotted Halloween! :|=']Human Brains, nummy! 20:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Spotz is a warrior and the lead is the owner of this so i think either ivy or spotz will decide.[http://rainfacefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rainfacestar Darkfangstorm]Vampire time! 21:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ok, it's cba.[http://rainfacefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spottedstar42 Have a Spotted Halloween! :|=]Human Brains, nummy! 21:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Redstar~ Approved is the background supposed to be white? if someone could tell me how to make the background tranparent i would be SO happy :P anyway, cooments? I'll make her page.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 02:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) It's okay spots. This is beautiful. Maybe blur the ear-pink a tad more. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 02:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded '''There! I fixed the earpink the best i could but you still can't see it much. If i blurred it anymore it would mess up the lineart, can someone help me with that?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 02:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure spotty. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 10:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Define the shading, blur the stripes. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ok, i hate to admit this but, i have no idea what 'define the shading' is or how to do it :(Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 01:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC)(ps. if i blur the stripes anymore they disappear, but i'll knock up the power on the blur tool a bit an try it) '''Reuploaded how is it now?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 02:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Pretty. CBA? (hope ivy won't be mad) Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 10:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ok, thanks. i'm just going to change one thing...Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 20:59, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded Ok, now it doesn't look so weird because now it doesn't have the white background. but i cheated, instead of making it transparent, i made the background the same color :P It will look good unless you change the background.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 21:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Defining it is making the shading show up more, which can basically be darkening it. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ok, does it still need darkening?-Spotz I assume so. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) well, how could it get much darker? the highlights barely show up now.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 00:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You can add more highlights if you want, but don't darken them, just the shading. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 02:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded is it cba again?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 19:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I think so. Ivy? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 19:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i am going with my gut and sayig CBA? ok, ok, it's been 17 hours. is it approved now?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 20:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC)(i thought cba only lasted, like, 4 hours on this wiki.) Haha, sorry. I forgot, Approved. yay! i got my first approved!Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 01:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Featherspots ~ Approved Okay. Comments? Oh, and i'll fix the eyelid when i next re-upload. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 01:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Blur the patches and define (darken) the shading. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 02:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re-upoladed. '''Comments? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 15:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I heart it. i can't really find anything wrong, but i still favor the zigzag tortiseshell, like the paws on the front cover of A twoleg:P anyway, maybe it should be a little darker.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 17:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. '''Comments? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 18:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) it's okay now. Anything else you can think of, ivy?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 19:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Will this be approved soon? i wanna start on my next charart soon! Darkfangstorm Vampire time![ 18:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I think cba.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 09:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Approved. It's been well over four hours XD. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sunblaze ~ Approved Comments? Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) She's so pretty! define the highlights on the haunch just a tad. Other then that this is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 01:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) wow that's so cool! along with what rain said, i think you should lighten the shoulder just a bit too.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 17:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Will this be declined if she doesn't work on this? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 19:09, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I've forgotten about this. Will repload shortly. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 03:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Did that, and evened it out. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 04:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I think cba.Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 05:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Approved, i guess...Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 05:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Featherspots (Alt.) ~ Approved Okay. Comments? Oh, and i'll fix the eyelid when i next re-upload. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 01:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) she doesn't have earpink. Ethier that or her earpink is white, which 1.) doesn't ake any sense and 2.) would be called Earwhite :PHave a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 18:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Um.. her ear-pink is just really pale. sorry about that XD. I'll fix that. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '''Comments? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 19:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ok, define the earpink just a tad more.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 19:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. '''Comments? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 19:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) oh great, now they aren't showing. grr... Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 19:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now they are. WTF is happening? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 19:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ok, i know i'm not an expert at earpink, so i'll need ivy's pinion on this but i think this should define the earpink enough: Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 21:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) That's the ear-pink for a whitish cat spotz (no offense, you were just trying to help). And i think the ear-pink is the right color. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Rain, I think your earpink is the right color. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 04:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) now it is, i thought your earpink was just toowhite, i couldn't see it AT ALL. now the changes are showing on my computer and now it looks right. And I wish you could say, "Hey, idiot, that IS right, you need a brain implant!" on WWiki People on WWiki 'imporoving' other people's chararts: "Person 1:Hey she has a white belly, change that. Person 2: Why does she have a white belly? She doesn't, change it. Person 1: Umm... She has a white belly. Change it Person 2: HELLO? I told you she doesn't have a white belly!!! CHANGE IT! Person 1: WTF?!?! I told you she has a white belly!!!!!!!! PErson 2: TAK AWAY THE WHITE BELLY, SHE DOESN'T HAVE A WHITE BELLY!" :PHave a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 15:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) cba?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 05:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, this is way past cba, so approved. Rainface<3 16:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Larchstar~ Approved here he is. he's tricky because he has blue-gray legs and golden body.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 21:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. tone down the ear-pink just a bit and define the highlights on the haunch. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Make the golden less yellowy, unless you intend it to be like that. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 03:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) '''reuploaded changes not showing.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 03:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) now they're showing(spotz) noone's commented on this in over three days! doesnt that means it's automatically cba?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 21:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) true, and sorry, i was doing something. any way, blur down the shading on the belly and make the highlights on the shoulder m ore visible. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 01:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) re-uploaded I erased the shading there, because it wouldn't blur anymore, then added more shading. how is it now? Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ok, someone ethier commento or cba!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 05:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, CBA? Rainface<3 18:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) None, approved! :) Bellstar~ Approved Since Rainface said i could take two, i'm putting this up and when Redstar's done i'm going to put up Larchstar too. But Larchstar's going to WAY more tricky than Bellstar because he's gold with Blue-gray legs. Anyway, what do you think of Belly?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 22:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Make the the earpink and nose more of a natural pink color, not too hot pink. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) i epicly fail at earpink, and on her page she is known for a bright pink nose, unnaturally pink nose :P I just fail at pink :(Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 00:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. Also, all ginger cats have stripes, it is a part of their genetics. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, if she's ginger, shouldn't she have stripes? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 15:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That's actually what I said above your message xD Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 15:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '''Thoughts?(starclan, this reminds me of warriors wiki, only there isn't 30 people pointing out tiny mistakes:()Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 17:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) blur the stripes. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded that's as blurry as the stripes can be.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 18:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Oohh. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded i smudged the stripes then blurred then, but the changes aren't showing.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 21:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Add some depth to the eye, which basicaly adds a darker color below the brighter color. Sorry if I am sophisticated, I'm a warrior in PCA. xD Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 04:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry, i can't figure out how to do that without messing up the lineart. can you help me with that?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 21:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ok, if someone doesn't comment on this soon it's going to auotmatically be cba and approved Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 09:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, cba? Rainface<3 18:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) None, approved. Darkfire (W) ~ Approved I like the way this turned out. Comments? Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 04:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) awesome, no objectionsWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 05:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, back, i meant make, the shading a tad more visible on the back. Rainface<3 18:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 02:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Anyone have a comment to give? Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I do. CBA? Rainface<3 23:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) None, approved :) Rainface<3 16:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Blackstar ~ Approved Okay, here he is, i wrote hi on there cause i got bored so i will remove it later. Any way, Comments? Rainface<3 19:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh Rain, this is beautiful. I see nothing wrong. I wish Darkfire looked like this. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 03:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome, but the exclmation point and the 'i' are a bit too close in 'hi!' lolz:P, no complaintsWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 09:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow spotz, *rolls eyes* you complain about that. Rainface<3 10:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) "Hi!" is gone, now, comments? This ought to be my best black cat ever. CBA this A.S.A.P. Rainface<3 23:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) You are the leader, Rain, you may CBA this if you wish. ;) Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 20:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea, but you guys are warriors and you can CBA this. but still, OKAY! CBA? Rainface<3 22:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) None, approved :) Rainface<3 16:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Zeusstar/Jupiterstar ~ Approved Yes, laugh and make fun of it, it looks awful. *cries* Okay, any way, comments? Rainface<3 23:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Be quiet Rain, no one's laughing at it. It's awesome! I promise no one (I hope) will ever ever bug you about this again, but will you blur and make the earpink lighter? That's it! Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. '''Comments? Rainface<3 23:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Now I see nothing wrong. I'll CBA this soon. Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 01:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) None, approved :) Rainface<3 16:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ivystorm~ Approved ik i already have two chararts up, but i'm bored:PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 16:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess I will allow this sense Redstar is on CBA *sighs*. Okay, Blur/smudge the patches more. Rainface<3 18:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) you mean bellstar?(spotz nor logged in) Right, sorry, wrong cat. Rainface<3 22:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. how's that?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 02:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! Are there tabby stripes on the patches? If so, define them a little more. (aka make them more visable, darker) Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) There isn't any, I can tell. CBA? Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 22:16, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 01:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Leah ~ Approved Now that Darkfire is approved, I guess Leah can be up. Comments? Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 16:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) This is really pretty Ivyheart. Maybe make the ear-pink a bit bigger, other then that, this is beautiful. Rainface<3 16:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) 'Reuploaded. '''Made it bigger. Thanks! Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 16:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. CBA? Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 22:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 01:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Holly ~ Approved Comments? Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful Ivyheart. I have no complaints. Rainface<3 23:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I could of sworn i CBA'd this, but oh well. CBA? Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 01:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I late. Any way, Approved :) Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 01:42, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Beetlefoot~ Approved this needed to be doneXD.Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 09:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! This ought to be one of your best, and be lucky i do not transfer this to Spanish, because i will if i must. I have no complaints. Rainface<3 18:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) You know what? I will make this comment the spanish version of my previous comment. Hermoso! Este debe ser uno de sus mejores, porque yo si tengo que hacerlo. No tengo ninguna queja. There, said. Rainface<3 23:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, raineh! and ok then.. :PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 02:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) The highlights on the tail look like a whole different color, but this is ''beautiful. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 02:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) do you want me to fix that or is it just a statement? because i tried to change the highlights on teh tail but it messed up the whole thing. 08:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC)(spotz not logged in) Keep it. When I think of it, it probably is just a lighter tone. Brown confuses me sometimes. :3 So... If warriors can CBA, then CBA? Ivyheart Love and loneliness. Category:Signature 00:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) This should of been approved awhile ago, so, approved :) PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 19:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC)